


Daughter of the Wolf

by 6Thebestlaidplans9



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Family shit, Gen, friends? girlfriends? who knows?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Thebestlaidplans9/pseuds/6Thebestlaidplans9
Summary: It's time for Éponine to face her past.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent & Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Daughter of the Wolf

"It's stupid," says Éponine.

"It's valid," Cosette assures her.

Maybe, maybe not. More than anything, Éponine wishes she had a way to get in touch with Azelma and Gavroche directly, but Mabeuf is no longer an option, so it's just Éponine versus her parents.

"What can they possibly do to you now?"

The thing is, Cosette's been blessedly cushioned until now. Valjean has been good to her, and despite Éponine's fervent attempts at amends she remains (perhaps blessedly) ignorant of the torment that occurred prior to her adoption.

The difference being, Éponine is not.

Éponine remembers. She remembers those years of favouritism and pitting daughter against daughter and leaving the son off and forgotten until one of their parents realized he could be used for leverage. The anger courses hot through her, rage and fury and hate consummating into something bitter and acrid on her tongue. 

Despite this, the only sound she can issue forth is quiet and pathetically frail. "What if they hate me?"

They could. They _should_ , after Éponine had jumped ship at the first available opportunity. She'd been there, and then she'd been gone, leaving Gavroche and Azelma both to fend for themselves. 

It's nothing Cosette could possibly understand. Probably, anyway. She'd been abandoned by her mom, but only in the most technical sense, and then taken in by the best dad possible ever, and--

"They won't," assures Cosette, a knowing look in her eyes. "I promise."


End file.
